Nakama oni
by Crow-Lost
Summary: Siete amigos, cada quien con su propia historia y...-¡pedazo de bestia!-que chistoso,que chistoso-!Bájate de la mesa!-que hice para merecer esto-...¿aventuras? Nakama oni.


**Bueno esta es mi tercera historia pero esta es un poco (muy) diferente a las anteriores, esta trata de Nakama oni como bien dice el título. **

**¿Qué es Nakama oni? **

**Es una invención de mis amigos y mía que relata la aventura de tres chicos y cuatro chicas de primero, segundo y tercero de segundaria. Des sus estupideces, historias, peleas y más.**

**Espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

**NAKAMA ONI Y TODOS SUS PERSONASJES NOS PERTENECEN.**

-Esta historia es la historia sobre cómo enfrentarse ante situaciones difíciles.

_Lo dice la que tiene lo justo y necesario para vivir._

-Esta historia trata de como a pesar de ser muy diferente… descubres que a **ellos **no les importa.

_Lo dice el que es fruto de una traición._

-Sobre cómo llevar en el corazón a alguien a pesar de que ese alguien no este contigo.

_Lo firma la que a pesar de tener pocas memorias mantiene en el corazón el recuerdo._

-A valorar lo que se te dio y vivir en el presente gracias a ello.

_Lo dice la que esta agradecida por ese gran apoyo que se le dio._

-A perdonar a pesar de todo.

_Lo dice el que buscaba a alguien por años y descubrió que ese alguien era quien siempre estuvo a su lado._

-A seguir adelante.

_Lo dice la niña a la cual a pesar de que la vida le dio la espalda siguió sonriendo._

-Esta historia… ES **NUESTRA** HISTORIA.

_La historia de unos amigos que a pesar de todo se convirtieron en hermanos._

**Nakama Oni **

Okinawa-Japón

_Si pudiera definir ese encuentro en una palabra en una palabra, esa palabra seria; Caótico. _

Era un día común y corriente para todos, y así también empezó para Sasuke como un día común y corriente.

-Sasuke –chan –la voz de la señora Kazumi saco de sus pensamientos al chico que estaba sentado en un peldaño de la escaleta de aquel orfanato- ¿Por qué no sales a jugar con los demás niños?

Asistió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y salía hacia el gran patio del lugar. Sin duda alguna el orfanato "Hikari of the moon" era muy acogedor. La estructura grande y con 5 pisos de altura a pesar de tener aspecto viejo y gastado, era muy cálida.

El patio trasero –en el cual se encontraba en esos momentos- era muy grande con uno que otro árbol.

A pesar de llevar apenas dos días en ese lugar se sentía en casa.

Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía un año de vida por lo cual vivió con su abuela hasta que esta falleció, cuando él tenía apenas sus actuales ocho años, y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar desde hace un poco menos de dos días. Entendía que la señora Kazumi quería que hiciera amigos pero a él le costaba mucho debido a que él era… Tímido. Eso sumado a que muchos de los niños y niñas de aquel lugar lo quedaban mirando ¡le daba una enorme vergüenza! Aunque no los culpaba…

Cabello pelirrojo oscuro el cual le tapaba uno de sus ojos, una piel muy pálida casi de papel y unos grandes y profundos ojos negros con un destello carmín ¿Quién no miraría aquello?

Suspiro rendido al ver los columpios ocupados. Paseó su vista por el lugar cuando lo vio.

Un gran árbol, algo alejado de los demás, no supo que fue exactamente lo que le vio que le llamo la atención al punto de sentarse a los pies de este apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

-_ Oba-san siempre dijo que sería bueno que hiciera amigos…_-pensó algo adormilado-

-_pero, no tengo el valor suficiente para acercarme a ellos_…

-_…Y si ellos lo hacen siempre termino huyendo…._

-…_Me gustaría a hacer un amigo…_-con ese pensamiento Sasuke cerro los parpados con la intención de dormirse.

CRAK

-¿ah?-aquel sonido logro que abriera unos de sus ojos para mirar hacia los lados y al descubrir que no había nada ni nadie los volvió a cerrar.

CRAK

Algo molesto abrió los ojos para hacer la acción hecha hace unos segundos su mirada oscura se posó de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda y el resultado fuel el mismo NADA. Volvió a recostarse en el árbol pensando que estaba escuchando cosas cuando lo volvió a oír.

CRAK

Esta vez supo de donde venía aquel sonido, asique dirigió su mirada a ese lugar: las ramas del árbol.

Fue entonces que ocurrió.

-¡waaaaaa!

_Jamás pensé que Esa persona se transformará en alguien muy importante para mí._

Una niña se cayó del árbol…El chico miro a la chica frente a sus ojos la cual se estaba levantando del suelo.

-que daño –la niña que no aparentaba más de 6 años se sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe.

-¿e-estas b-bien? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿eh?-el chico se encontró con unos ojos oscuros. Entonces lo descubrió.

La chica tenía un cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche atado en una larga coleta con un gran lazo, una mirada de color negro tan o más profunda como la suya y una tez canela.

Y lo que más le llamo la atención.

En contrario a el que –a pesar de ser tímido- siempre se mantenía serio y calmado- aunque ahora tenía la una expresión de asombro- la desconocida incluso al momento de caer y ahora que La miraba tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-tu… ¿eres el nuevo que llego ayer no es así?

-si…soy Tukaarichikato Sasuke….

-¡un gusto Sasuke yo soy Hotaru Kyoko! –la llamada Kyoko hablo con una gran sonrisa.

El aludido ignorando por completo el hecho que lo había llamado por su nombre se sorprendió al sentir que la niña lo levanto de un jalón- no sabía si ella tenía fuerza o él era muy ligero- y lo arrastro hasta los columpios –vacíos- alegando: "¡vamos a jugar Sasuke!"

Él pudo haberla empujado o soltarse de su agarre pero…

-_"sería bueno que intentaras hacer un amigo Sa-chan" abuela._

…recordó eso. Además por alguna extraña razón no se sintió incómodo con ella como le pasaba con las demás personas, es más… se sintió de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando su abuela lo acurrucaba por las noches. Sintió que ella era como la hermana que siempre quiso pero nunca tuvo.

**Actualidad**

PIB PIB PIB

El molesto sonido del despertador resonaba en aquella habitación.

-ahg…venga…-de en medio de un revoltijo apareció un chico de piel muy pálida, ojos negros y un cabello pelirrojo –el cual estaba desordenado- tapándole un ojo. Apago la alarma, acabando con ese sonido infernal.

¿Su nombre? Tukaarichikato Sasuke. 17 años de edad, 3º de segundaria. Bajo de estatura.

Se levantó de la cama perezosamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el despertador para ver la hora: 7:30 y entraban a las una vez más para luego aun en pijama salir de su habitación y entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta a la el lado.

Stay whit me tada kimi wo mamoritai yo~

Esa melodía fue lo primero que escucho no más al abrir la puerta.

Tooi sekai de umareta futa-

Apago la alarma del celular-del cual venia el sonido- y vio el ovillo de sabanas que estaba sobre la cama que estaba a su lado, del cual podía ver diversos mechones de cabello negro.

-Nee-chan levántate

-mmg….

-Nee-chan hoy tenemos escuela-dio un suspiro como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso, porque lo estaba.

-NO-el ovillo o más bien la persona dentó del respondió.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-de un tirón arranco las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo- Hotaru Kyoko levántate en este mismo instante.

-okey okey –bosteza- Oni-chan no era necesario gritarme…

La recién llamada Kyoko era una chica de piel canela ojos negros y cabello de igual color muy largo, hasta los talones para ser exactos, normalmente atado en una coleta alta. Pero ahora –por obvias razones- suelto y desordenado. La cual a pesar de tener 15 no tenía ninguna clase de curva en su cuerpo. 1º de segundaria, la menor entre sus amigos y salón.

-no te levantabas…-dicho esto salió de la habitación y entro a la suya.

Se dio una ducha rápida y vistió con el uniforme y mientras se peinaba su vista se posó en una foto donde salía tanto él y Kyoko cuando no llevaba más de dos meses en el orfanato.

Ya han pasado 9 años desde el día en que se conocieron y ese lazo de amistad fue creciendo hasta el punto de que se consideraban hermanos. Aun vivían en el orfanato, es más tenían su propia habitación en el entre-techo de este –antes Vivian en habitaciones donde dormían en literas- y la señora Kazumi era como una tercera madre para él y para Kyoko como una. Con el tiempo se enteró de que Kyoko había sido encontrada en la entrada del orfanato cuando aún no tenía ni un año de vida, por lo cual su cumpleaños el día en que la encontraron. Además que ella había recibió ofertas para ser adoptada pero siempre convencía a la persona para que adoptaran a otra persona que resultaba ser perfecta para la pareja. En cuanto a eso a la señora Kazumi no le molesto es más la puso feliz ya que al criarla desde bebe se encariño con la niña.

Termino de peinarse agarro su bolso y descubrió que debajo de este había algo que no le pertenecía a él, pero sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

Como lo había hecho ase unos minutos atrás entro a la habitación de al lado sin tocar la puerta y se encontró a Kyoko con su uniforme con su caretistica falta que topaba el suelo ya peinada con su coleta, pero mirando y levantando cosas como si buscara algo.

-donde la deje…-murmuro más para si con una pequeña sonrisa la niña-

-te falta algo Kyoko…-el tono que uso era un tanto aterrados por lo que la de coleta pegó un brinco y se volteó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-n-no Oni-chan… ¡estoy lista!

-Segura

-S-si…

-em… y tu lazo…apunto la parte donde debería ir en el uniforme dicho lazo de la azabache, pero no había nada por lo cual la peli negra solo se puso más nerviosa.

-Pues…pues esta…esta…

-No que tenías todo listo ayer –Sasuke le lanzo a Kyoko el objeto que había encontrado en su habitación el cual era ni más ni menos que el lazo de color amarillo que simbolizaba que era de primer año-…estaba en mi habitación.

-¡Gracias!…pero ¿Qué hacía en tu habitación?- pregunto a la vez que ya puesto el lazo se abrochaba su chaleco anaranjado.

-Si tu no lo sabes…menos lo sabré yo.-dicho esto amos salieron de la habitación para ir a desayunar.

**A unas calles del lugar.**

-Tengo sueño…-reclamaba una mujer de cabello hasta el busto enrulado castaño con dos mechones de un color celeste y ojos violeta.

-Deja de quejarte Sora yo también tengo sueño y no digo nada- la regaño el chico a su lado un muchacho de cabello rubio que le cubría su ojo derecho y en ese mechón uno de color azul eléctrico de el mismo tono de sus ojos.

-Es que tú… eres Shin. –volvió a hablar la oji-violeta.

Los hermanos-hermanastros Ritsu. Sora y Shin para ser más específicos. Mientras el chico era uno de los más populares de la escuela y practicaba una variedad de deportes, la mujer Sora, era algo floja pero con destrezas hacia la música.

-¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! –sora hubiera contestado si no fuera porque alguien entro al comedor donde estaban en esos momentos.

-Ya, ya no pelen- dijo la recién llegada cargando una bandeja con comida.

La recién llegada era una mujer de piel ligeramente morena ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro atado en una trenza hacia el lado izquierdo con un flequillo con un mechón color violeta además de una flor celeste y morado a un lado de su cabeza. Itami Akira la madre-mejor amiga-hermana-deportista del grupo. Además de prima de los Ritsu.

-está bien –los hermanos Ritsu respondieron al unisonó.

-suspiro- tengan. Un chocolate caliente para Shin, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja para sora y unos huevos estrellados para mí. ¡QUE APROVEHE!

Los primos-hermanos terminaron de comer para terminar de arreglarse ara ir a la escuela. Ambas mujeres con el uniforme y el lazo de color verde indicando que –al igual que Shin- iban a segundo año de segundaria con 16 años de edad. Una vez listos salieron de la casa no sin antes despedirse de Sakura la madre de Akira la cual era quien cuidaba de los tres.

**EN LA CALLE**

Unas calles atrás de la casa de los Itami-Ritsu una muchacha andaba en bicicleta usaba el mismo uniforme y el lazo verde. La cual se dirigía ni más ni menos a la casa de estos para que fueran como lo habían hecho desde años todos juntos a la escuela.

Yoshida Megumi la más bajita del grupo, una castaña claro cuyo flequillo era agarrado por dos horquillas color rojo. Unos hermosos ojos bicolores marón-celeste que a pesar de ser bajita su copa "F" delataba que tenía dieciséis años. Megumi la más tierna del salón.

Iba tarareando una canción a la vez que andaba por las vacías calles en su bicicleta, ella nunca fue de las que le regalaban las cosas todo lo que tenia se lo había ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación. A pesar de su apariencia de "no mato ni una mosca" era una completamente luchadora admirable.

Detuvo su andar en la esquina de la casa de los Itami-Ritsu al verlos caminando hacia ella, una vez que se encontraron y saludaron empezaron a caminar –en el caso de Megumi pedalear- un par de calles más allá donde se volvieron a detener, para ir con sus otros amigos.

Podían ver el orfanato, pero ni rastro de sus amigos.

-Ne...Akira ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 8:10, tenemos 5 minutos antes del toque de campana

Un suspiro general salió de las bocas de los cuatro al darse cuenta que llegarían tarde el primer día. Aunque estaban acostumbras a que la menor se le olvidaran donde dejo sus cosas u otras veces en las cuales Sasuke se demoraba más tiempo del habitual en arreglar su cabello.

-¡CHICOS! -no pasaron ni tres segundos después de ese grito y ya tenían a una Kyoko abrazándolos efusivamente como si no se hubieran visto ase años, cuando solamente se habían visto ayer además de todas las vacaciones.

-lamentamos la demora…-esta vez fue Sasuke que tomo la palabra.

-muy bien vámonos que se nos hace tarde –anuncio Akira – en el camino nos contaran porque se atrasaron.

Dicho y hecho dos calles más allá se les unió al grupo otro amigo llamado Ken un pelinegro con puntas azules peinado hacia arriba alto de la misma altura de Shin además de su mejor amigo. Lo conocían ya que era el compañero de Shin desde años e iba en el mismo club de música de Sora.

Fueron hablando de trivialidades y Kyoko les conto que se atrasaron debido a que la Yukiko-una de las niñas del orfanato- le dijo a Sasuke que su cabello estaba raro. Por lo cual el pelirrojo se encerró en su habitación durante 15 minutos arreglando su cabello.

Entre risas y demás llegaron a la escuela "Shorai no yume" una vez adentro Sasuke le dijo a Kyoko que no cometiera tonterías en su primer día y que tuviera cuidado para luego retirarse al cuarto piso de la escuela en el cual estaba su salón "3-A" al ser el único con 17 años era el único del grupo en ese curso.

Cuando desaparecido por la escalera los demás chicos le desearon suerte en su primer día además de también pedirle que no cometiera tonterías y tal como lo hiso Sasuke subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se separaron y Akira y Sora subieron al tercero hacia el "2-A" mientras que Shin, Megumi y Ken desaparecían por el pasillo del segundo piso para ir a su clase "2-B".

Una vez sola Kyoko se dirigió al tablero para ver que salón le tocaba "1-A" en el segundo piso al menos estaría cerca de ken y Shin aún que ellos se encontraban hacia el lado opuesta a su salón.

Ya frente a la puerta su sonrisa se agrando más y entro pensando "Bien será un largo pero divertido día".

**Y bien ese fue el prólogo, me quedo algo soso pero ñe.**

**Como dije esta historia es sobre nuestros personajes y va dedicada a mis amigo de Nakama oni que sé que leerán esto y si es que alguien más lo ase pues ¡genial! Independiente si alguien lo lee o no seguiré subiendo capítulos para mis amigos.**

**Y con eso me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
